


The moon

by welovesomefanfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, its amazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welovesomefanfics/pseuds/welovesomefanfics
Summary: the story it set at the total beginning of 5 year.harry starts to notice how he feels about Dracoit goes exacly as the storyline as the books/ moviesexcept everyone is gay cause it amazing and also to spite j.k rowling i know it’s really weird and it’s not written too well but i hope you still enjoy. <3
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic i hope you enjoy if you find any errors just leave them in the comments if you want anything from the story let me know and i can try to incorporate it i hope you enjoy and i know it’s really short i just i don’t know how short or long they’re supposed to be sooo this one is just short haha

It was late harry was roaming the grounds unable too sleep, the cold night air hit his cheeks as he walked. He couldn’t stop thinking about it about him. It had started a few weeks ago he guessed it had always been there that tension, but now it was harder to control every time he was around Draco his heart would start pounding out of his chest, he still didn’t know why but it couldn’t mean anything could it? He carried on walking thinking, wondering, hoping. Then as he just snapped back into existence he saw the sun slowly come up from under the hills “oh crap” he whispered to himself , he scurried back too the castle slipped his invisibility cloak on and creeped back to his dormitory and under his sheets. What felt like a few minutes later he heard the bell he woke up and saw that Ron was already awake, that was unusual he thought but forgot that and quickly slipped on his robes and headed off to breakfast. When he arrived at the gryffindoor table he saw that Hermoine had already saved a spot for them he sat down and joined into the conversation “now that’s were I think you’re wrong Ron why would they choose to be slaves” hermoine said “because that’s what they do they’re elves they’re stupid and do a good job” said Ron defensively “I would have you know that elves are very intelligent creatures and deserve to have a life Ronald!” they continued bickering harry felt like he was listening to and old couple so he turned around and then he caught a glimpse of Draco he was laughing the sun hit his skin and gave it the most wonderful glow and his hair, it looked like hair of an angel, he wondered how wonderful it would be to run his fingers through it he fell into a daydream about just that but was shortly interrupted by Hermoine “harry thinks so don’t you harry” “uh- yeah I mean uh what” harry mumbled out “you agree that spew is a very important organisation and has helped and affected everyone in a good way” “right?” Hermoine hissed, Ron rolled his eyes “ uh oh um yeah yeah it totally has uh well done Hermoine” harry said as truthfully as he could “see Ron Harry thinks it’s a very good idea to make badges” Hermoine replied to Ron “hey uh guys classes are starting” said ginny “thanks gin” “we better get going to charms let’s go” Ron said hastily while packing up his bag. It was almost the end of the day now the only thing they had left was potions ugh harry hated potions, or more like he hated Snape he did like the fact tho that he could just sit and watch Draco for almost an entire period. He sat down next to Ron and Hermoine and then Snape came in and proceeded to tell us that we were going to be brewing polyjuice potion to perfect it. He told us to pick partners and Ron and Hermoine immediately pared up then something weird happened Draco sat next to him and smiled harry thought it was a dream but just as he sat down Snape quickly interrupted “what are you doing Draco” Snape half whispered threw is thin lips “i’m just expanding my poisons partner group, you have always told me to be more open to change” Draco replied, “alright then students, let’s begin” Snape started the class. “so Potter how’s your crush going” “uh uh what I don’t what” Harry stuttered “your crushing of the ingredients, for the potion” Draco replied “oh yeah um well”Harry replied in relief “oh it seems you’ve kinda crushed your unicorn horn a bit too much also we’re not supposed to do it ourselves we have all the powders here jus put the other mixture in this bowl” Draco passed him a bow and gave him all the proper ingredients. Harry happily accepted them “ thanks” he replied “oh my god not like that you twit like this” Draco took ahold of his hands and helped him finalise the potion. Harry felt like he was in a dream Draco holding his hands propping his head next to his he looked at him, Draco shined in the light oh how much he just wanted to kiss Draco…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry’s relationship and sexual identity get more clear and then something happens i don’t wanna spoil moreee

It was the next day after that potions class the class that changed everything, the class the assured Harrys feelings he liked Draco but he couldn’t admit that to himself he walked into his dorm and heard a thud he looked over and saw seamus in his bed and dean on the floor, “oh good it’s just harry” said dean as calmed down and climbed back up on the bed and twirled back into seamusus arms. Harry looked at them with a confused look “uh- what” seamus said confused “are yo- to to um- together?” Harry asked in a confused tone “oh- um yeah I thought the whole school knew” dean said and scratched his head, “No- no- no it’s ok I don’t mind actually I could use your help” “oh um ok sure hit me” 

“ok so i’m how did you like know” Harry said dean and seamus looked confused “like how did you know seamus liked you and that you were uh- gay” “oh yeah that oh yeah um well it was pretty obvious I always wanted to be around him my heart skipped a beat when I saw him and well he was also showing those signs” dean awnsered “awww babe you’re a heart skipped a beat” seamus said in a cute voice “of course how could I not?” dean awnsered with a grin on his face “well ok so um- you know what it’s ok actually thanks for the help” Harry said quickly has he stood up and briskly walked out. Dean and seamus were left alone with confused faces “you think he’s gay?” “oh yeah definitely I just wonder who” they said and left it at that.

Later that night while he was taking another walk around the school grounds he heard a familiar voice “hello, potter” Draco. He had a smile on his face “oh Draco I didn’t know you were here” Harry said as he blushed, he knew what he had to do he had to ask him tell him he needed to know  
“um Draco I have a question to ask you” harry said he felt his whole body shaking and he was sweating “ok, ask me” Draco said with a grin on his face, Harry took a deal breath he had to do this  
“do you um- like me” there he had done it he had said It there was no going back “you are so cute when you’re stressed potter” Draco gave a small laugh “have I not been sending enough signs” Draco said as he took a few steps closer, harry finally looked up at him into his beautiful eyes they were shining in the moon. “so to awnser your question yes harry potter I do like you” Draco said with a smile on his face. Harry had to do it he had to kiss him so he did he kissed Draco they’re lips pushed together Draco kissed him back Harry pulled away to breathe they’re foreheads together Draco grinned “thanks for that potter” he said as he walked away and that would be the night that truly changed everything under the moon harry had to sit down so he wouldn’t fall and he just sat looking up at the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that this chapter was short again i’m sorry i just had to get the beginning sorted next chapter will be longer i promissss anyways thank you for anyone who reads this and hope you enjoy. next chapter will be posted soon


	3. a kiss and a scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry gets further with draco but also gets in trouble with umbridge.

Harry woke up with a smile on his face he couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened the night before he had kissed Draco, Draco had kissed him he didn’t know what to do all he knew is that he had to just had to get to class.  
he met up with Ron and Hermoine he couldn’t stop smiling and well they noticed “why are you so happy” asked Ron “oh no reason” harry replied “ok so I have gotten everything that we need to study for from professor McGonagall so we can start studying tomorrow” Hermoine said in a confident tone “What! it’s only our second week bloody hell hermoine” Ron said in a whiney tone. The bell rang “ugh we just sat down” whined Ron “cmon we have herboligy” they all scurried of.  
When they got there harry noticed Luna and Ginny sitting very closely and ginny was playing with Lunas hair. No one seemed bothered by at except him, or he wasn’t bothered more like confused “what’s ginny doing with luna?” he asked ron, “well first of all they are being all cute and cuddley and second of all they’re dating” Ron said camly “What! They- they’re dating?” “uh yeah isint it obvious” Ron replied with a confused look on his face “ugh Ron remember harry is so unbelievably oblivious, a snake could be eating his head but someone would have to point it out for him” “Hey, i am not i just- i mean theyre not very clear about it” Harry said defensivley “they are literally kissing!” it was true Luna and Ginny exganged a quick kiss but before he knew it professor sprout had walked in and began class.  
After that he had potions he didn’t ever think he could be this exited about potions, he walked into class and saw all the slytherins sitting were they usually sat at the table in the corner draco in the middle when Draco caught Harry’s eyes he shot a quick grin, Harry felt that he would melt right there on the spot but he carried on walking to his table with ron and Hermoine. Once the lesson started snape told us to pair into a groups again so we did “hey um harry want me to pair up with you so you don’t have to be with malfoy like last time?” ron asked “oh- um no noo its fine i dont mind it too much its fineee” Harry said quickly “hmmmm ok” replied Ron inquisitively, Draco came to his table and sat next to harry “you don’t mind if we’re partners do you” it was the way he said partners that made Harry blush “oh um no I don’t mind” Harry said, Ron gave a death stare to Draco but he didn’t seem to notice he was busy looking into Harry’s eyes. In that class all that they were looking at was each other this is all Harry wanted to do he just wanted to stare into Draco’s eyes and never stop. The bell rang they’re moments in paradise were over they had to snap back into the real world He didnt want to tho he wanted to stay in this wonderful moment he wanted to just stay there but he knew he couldnt. he packed up all of his stuff and handed his potion to snape he got an S he couldnt belive it “well done Mr. Potter” he said through his curled lips they walked out of the classroom.  
“i dont know you you do it” said ron “i mean he’s pure evil harry how can you do it” “well im just doing it to get a good grade i mean i did get an S” harry replied “oh well then i guess itll be ok then as long as youre learning something for youre owls” hermoine said Ron have her a quick ‘shut up hermoine’ glare. now they had defence aagainst the dark arts with umbridge ugh he was not looking forward to this the devil in pink as they called her was the worst teacher ever she had only been there for two weeks but yet she still managed to make they’re lives miserable.  
they all sat at they’re desks and waited for the demon to walk in “alright everyone wands away wands away today we are going to study for our ordinary wizarding level exams or owls” umbridge squeaked hermoine raised her hand “yes dear” umbridge asked politely “i was wondering how are we going to pass this exam if we dont use our wands, i mean we are just reading about the spells but not learning to cast them”hermoine asked “well Ms. Granger if you read about them enough and practise then you should be in good hands” umbridge replied impatiently “what if we need to defend our selves” interrupted harry “and why Mr. potter would you need to defend yourself hm?” She asked in a high pitch tone like a squeaky mouse “like what if we need to protect ourselves against voldemort” harry said everyone gasped and all the whispers silenced at that name Ron even kicked him reminding him “youll have to say that again Mr. Potter i cant belive i heard you right” umbridge said with a surprised look on her face “what if we need to defend our selves from you-know-who?” Harry said defensively “Ah mister Potter you-know-who has been dead for many years and there is no threat against anyone anymore” umbridge said through her pencil lips “but hes back proffessor i sawn him last year i watched him kill cedric diggory!”Harry said loudly “SILENCE” shouted umbridge in the same high pitch tone “detention with me tonight my office six a’clock you may leave my classrom now mister potter” harry angrily put all of his stuff in is bag as everyone stared and whispered about him he stormed out.  
that was the final class that day so he went straight to his dorm when everyone came back Ron and hermoine came to sit with him by the window “are you ok harry?”Hermoine said worried “I mean bloody hell mate what was that” Ron said surprised “Ron!” Hermoine snapped “im sorry i just couldnt hold it i any longer, i just want to be left alone” harry awnsered “well ok let me know if you need anything right” said Ron, “well im going to the owlery” said harry “yea ok right said” Ron. Once he had gotten to the owlery he slid on a falcon glove and let hedwig fly down to him he attached a letter to her foot the letter it was to sirius he missed him so much he talked about devil umbridge about the owls and everything that happened he even decided to tell him about his feelings.  
Just as he was done tying the letter to hedwigs foot the door creaked open “so there is a cat among the birds” Draco said, harry turned quickly around and saw draco leaning on the door frame “hello Draco” harry blushed “so i heard you got detention” Draco said with a little laugh “it’s annoying that we don’t get to see each other” harry said with a little sadder tone “oh do you miss me?” draco said with a grin on his face stepping a little closer “or do you just miss my lips” he said white and even wider grin, Harry felt like he was going to burst “depends” Harry said “well let me give you something to remember a bit longer” Draco took harry’s hips and dragged them to his and pushed his lips on his, they’re tounges met each trying to frource they’re way into each other’s mouthed Harry loved this he pulled away he could feel dracos breath on his skin it was hot “i’ll see you later” Draco said and slowly walked away Harry was left there basically stunned then he saw it was almost six and snapped back into the world and packed up his stuff that he’d dropped on the floor in the kiss and rushed quickly to umbridges office.  
When he got there he was dreading this he put his hand slowly on the door handle and it creeped open and then he saw here her whole office was pink he went in and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally did it i made a longer chapter i really hoped you enjoyed this chapter i know that there aren’t a lot of people reading but for the people that are thank you so much it really means a lot and thank you for anyone who leaves kudos or comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this chapter i never post less than 1 a week so i try to always post on fridays.
> 
> ||UPDATE||  
> ik don’t think i am actually going to post the next chapter cause idk i don’t really like the story i feel like it’s weird so just let me know if you want another one and i’ll make one but i will write more stories in the fufure to :)


End file.
